And They Danced
by red-and-blue-sasunaru
Summary: Sasuke loses a bet to Itachi and he and his friends have to sign up for dance lessons. There Sasuke will meet a blue eyed blond that catches his attention. SasuNaru ItaGaa Yaoi


**Pairings**: SasuNaru, ItaGaa

**Warnings**: Yaoi. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts are represented by _italics_.

Red: Hi all you yaoi fanatics, this is my first fic done with one of my best bud's Blue…also known as blue-genjutsu! This idea was originally hers, I'll give you that. I'm here just to help. Hope you enjoy!

Naruto: another yaoi one?

Sasuke: the way you're saying it…doesn't seem you like it very much.

Naruto: no, it's just that

Blue: I know why you don't like it evil smirk

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: why doesn't he?

Blue: you'll see…

Red: ok, I will leave you alone…runs off

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Revenge is sweet…especially when you're older

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_I swear to god that I will kill him, even if it's the last thing I do!_

"Sasuke, please calm down. I'm just as pissed off as you are." Kiba told his leave-me-alone-or-you-will-die friend.

"I can't believe he's family…how could he do this to his own brother?"

**Flashback**

"Sasuke please, you lost and well… I won." The older Uchiha said in victory. His brother's expression was priceless.

"You cheated, I know you did!" Sasuke shouted at his brother. Frankly he was…pissed.

"Sasuke, you can't cheat at that game, if I did you would have seen me." Itachi all but rubbed it in his face.

"You had too, I never lose." Ahh yes, the Uchiha pride was big in him.

"Sasuke, you or even the master can't cheat in paper, rocks and scissors. You had rock and I had paper, paper covers rocks so there!"

If one were to see them, they would clearly see that these could not have been the proud brothers, with the also proud name of Uchiha. Itachi, currently 25, had taken over his parent's work, being the sole manager of the Uchiha Corporation. After their death, he had had to find a job so he could take care of his little brother, so being of legal age (18 at that time) to work, he had taken the corporation into his own hands.

Sasuke, currently 17, was trying in vain to find a reason as to how the older Uchiha could have found a way to beat him. Not finding one, he just leaped onto Itachi, as they rolled over. Itachi laughing all the way, while Sasuke tried to secure his laughter by shouting.

"Ok, when I say I am freaked out…I'm freaked out." Kiba said as he hid behind Shikamaru. Getting both of their attention as they got out of the tangled heap of limbs.

"Fine, you win. Name the price." Sasuke pouted as he folded his arms over his chest. Itachi scratched his chin, thinking of a way to complete their little 'bet'. After a few minutes of hard thinking, his mouth formed a most evil, wide grin. You could almost imagine the light bulb turning on over his head.

Chouji and Kiba both shuddered at his look. While Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Neji remained calm. Who knows how their heartbeat was going at that time?

"I know exactly what to do with our 'bet'…" He quietly told them what they all had to do, making their eyes their eyes grow the size of dinner plates.

"Itachi. that is absolutely ridiculous, we will not!" Sasuke all but roared.

"Well otouto that's the point of it all. And you will not back down from this, you will do it." Itachi said with slight amusement in his eyes.

Sasuke just turned around and started hitting his head on the closet door, over and over again.

"Umm, why do we have to do this?" Kiba said with a slight pleading look on his face, like a kicked puppy.

"Well apart from the fact that it will be total humiliation to you all, it will also boost some confidence in Sasuke. Having some friends with him will do him good; maybe make him appreciate life a bit more. Sasuke, you already dented the closet, besides, you will be too dizzy to walk down there." Itachi said as he grabbed his brother's shoulders, making him gain equilibrium again.

After another fit from the younger sibling, they walked out of the mansion, sparing only a glance at Itachi's amused face. But they did miss the all too long glance at a certain red head.

**End of flashback**

"Well look at the bright side, it's an oh so **_fun _**activity." Clearly not happy about the whole idea.

"Oh yeah, especially when you rampage with fan girls all the time." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well we're here, let's get in and get this over with." Chouji said, not so happy either, because his last potato chip had been kidnapped by Itachi. _Oh my poor chip, how I long for your sweet, yet salty taste._

"This is just too troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked in first.

Different music could be heard from the room, each with their specific category. Vibrations followed all the way up their bodies from off of the wooden floor board. When they reached the end of the hallway, the door had written on it with gold letters:

_**MODERN & HIP-HOP**_

Sasuke opened the sand colored door from the middle as he entered in, but what he saw next, literally took his breath away…

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: what did he see?

Red: well dobe here…DO YOU THINK IM GONNA TELL?

Blue: well dumb will always be dumb

Sasuke: …

Blue&Red: No flames people, you have no idea how much you put as down

This chapter was written by Red Asatari.


End file.
